Letters of Death
by Of The Exiled
Summary: Kagome starts getting threatning letters so she decides to hire two cops as body guards: InuYasha and Miroku. [InuKag MirSan]
1. Body Guard

Disclaimer: Uhm, I don't know what fantasy world YOU live in, but _I_ don't own InuYasha alright? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!

**Letters of Death**

_Chapter One: Body Guard_

InuYasha slammed his coffee back down, onto his desk and fiddled with his police bade. Today had been pretty dull and uneventful. No robberies, murders, speeding… Nothin'. Ah well, he'd still be getting paid for doing nothing. He took his badge off of his shirt, and tossed it back and forth with his hands. Letting out a quick sigh, he pinned it back onto its rightful spot.

InuYasha tossed a glance over to Miroku and rolled his eyes. The idiot was on his computer… Looking at… Something. He probably didn't want to know what sick, perverted things were being viewed on his computer. "Hey Miroku! Can't you do that when we're not working?"

Miroku looked up from the computer screen and sent InuYasha a look of confusion. "What'dya mean? I'm just looking at files for different cases."

"Oh…" Was Miroku as bored as InuYasha? Usually he'd be searching for different porn sites. Not actually be _working._ But hell, days like this made everyone a bit crazy.

InuYasha scowled up at the clock. '30 minutes until we can leave this hell hole.'

'29.'

'28…'

"InuYasha, the boss wants you." Well, maybe he'd get something to do for the remaining time at work.

He stared over to Rin, not really catching what she'd said. InuYasha had been too busy focusing on the clock to notice anything that was going on around him. If a bomb had exploded right there in the station, he wouldn't have realized it. "Er. What?"

"The- Boss- Wants- To- See- You- In- His- Off- Ice," Rin said, sounding it out, like she was speaking to a retard.

"Oh- Kay." He gave her a quick glare, before standing up from his chair and making his way to his boss' office. InuYasha jerked the door open, a bit ticked off that he couldn't spend his remaining work time staring off into space. "What the he-… Yeah, Mr. Shikon? You wanted me?"

His boss brushed the first thing InuYasha had said, aside. One of the main reasons he had been hired in the first place was because, how mean he was. Mr. Shikon knew that InuYasha wouldn't be the time to hold pity for one of the people he'd be arresting.

"Yes. I, uh, have something a bit 'different' for you to do…"

InuYasha grinded his teeth together, hoping this 'different' thing wouldn't take too much of his time. "Yeah…? What?"

"Well… I know we don't usually have cops become body guards for anyone, but… This time is different. The person who needs a body guard has convinced us with… Large sums of money? And well, you're probably one of our best officers so you're going to be the body guard for this young woman. Got it?"

InuYasha restrained himself from groaning. Well, the first hope of it not taking long had been crushed into tiny pieces. This would probably take a century. But, only one way to find out. "How long'll I have to do this?"

His boss shuffled threw some files, before looking up at InuYasha, a bit confused also. "Well… We're not really sure. She… She's been receiving threatening letters, and you and that one friend of yours- What's his name? Miroku. Yeah, him- Are going to be trying to figure out whom they're from. So once you do, you track him down, arrest the guy –or girl-, and he'll be thrown in jail. So basically until you find the guy, you're going to be watching over her. You and Miroku will be taking shifts doing it. Miroku at day, you at night. Oh, and one more thing. You refuse to do this and you're fired."

InuYasha rolled his eyes at the last comment, searching for a come back. "Tch. How could I LIVE without my 6 dollars an hour? Ohhh, damn! I better do this then."

Mr. Shikon ignored the sarcasm in his voice and smiled. "Good. Here's some information on the girl you'll be 'guarding'. You start tomorrow. Oh, and before you leave, tell Miroku to come in here, so I can explain some of the things to him also."

"Feh, whatever."

It's not that InuYasha didn't like his job; it's just that he couldn't stand his boss. His boss was nice and all, but he was a moron! He let everything pass, and ignored insults. That got pretty annoying at times. But still, his ignorance also saved InuYasha from being fired sometimes, so there wasn't much to be complaining about.

InuYasha walked over to Miroku, and let an irritated laugh pass his lips. "Keh, files my ass! You're looking at porn!"

Miroku hugged his computer screen, not wanting him to see anymore. "No I'm not! It's FILES!"

"Tch. Sure it is." InuYasha moved Miroku's arm to read the URL of the site. "Well Miroku, I don't remember any file named 'sexy ladies dot com.'"

Miroku decided to play along some, hoping his boss wouldn't overhear the conversation. "Well there is a file called that. Go ahead and look it up!"

"Er… Maybe some other time. Anyways, Mr. Shikon wants you." InuYasha walked out off the Police Station, before Miroku could ask him what the boss wanted. He'd find out on his own.

InuYasha pulled out his keys to his red death trap. The car he owned had scratches and dents all over it. But police didn't make much money, so this was really all he could afford. He gave it the traditional kick, which was needed to help start the car, before unlocking the door and forcing himself inside.

He had heard that body guards earned a lot of money, so maybe he'd earn enough to buy a better car. After that small thought, he felt a bit happier about the whole body guard job. Hell, maybe he'd even get enough money for a new girlfriend! His current one sucked. He was actually planning on breaking up with her soon.

---

**Kagome's Apartment…**

Kagome sighed, tapping her pencil against the table. Currently, her life sucked. She had just been dumped by her boyfriend and now she was getting threat letters. The only thing that was good in her life was her friend, Sango. Actually, they both had rented an apartment together when they got out of college, so it's not like she was that scared about the whole letter thing. As long as someone else was there with her she was fine. It's just that… No offence to Sango or anything, but she wasn't all that great at protecting people. So that's why today she had borrowed some money off of her parents to hire herself a body guard. Well, _two_ actually. But from what the 'Sheriff' had told her, they'd be taking shifts.

Kagome dropped her pencil on the table, and leaned down to pet her friend's cat, Kirara. It gave off a soft, 'mew', before trotting over to the couch.

"Kagome, the mail's here!"

She stared up at Sango, the confusion apparent in her eyes. She was probably about to get another threat letter. But _why?_ Who was sending these to her? Her first thought had always been, was that it was her ex boyfriend, Hojou. But he had been the one who dumped her. So what would he have against her? Nothing! … Right?

Sango dropped Kagome's mail onto the table before her, and gave her a quick, reassuring smile.

Kagome shuffled through the letters. 'Mom. Work. Brother… And, ah… The usual threat letter.' She ripped open the threat mail, and quickly read its contents: 'HeLLo KAGomE. ONe morE WEeK BefoRE YoU DiE'. This proved her enemy wasn't stupid. He had taken different letters from newspapers and magazines, not wanting anyone to discover his hand writing. She cast an uneasy look to the paper in front of her, sighing again. Not until recently had her 'killer' been telling her she was going to die. First it had been simple threats, but then it soon evolved to this. That was the main reason she wanted to hire a body guard.

"What'd it say this time?" Sango walked over to the table and glanced at the word 'die'. She really didn't need to read the rest to figure out what it said. "It'll be fine… They'll find the sick bastard who's sending you these letters. You have nothing to worry about."

Kagome gave Sango an uneasy smile, glad that her friend was trying to help. "I-… I know."

"Good… Oh, and Kagome, do you wanna go see a movie later? I heard that one 'White Noise' move got some good reviews."

Kagome refrained herself from laughing. Ah yes, that was Sango for you. Kagome was receiving threat letters, and Sango found it the perfect opportunity to go see a scary movie. "Sure, why not."

"Okay. The next viewing is in…" Sango glanced down at the movie section on the newspaper. "Thirty minutes. So, go get ready."

Rolling her eyes, at how much Sango reminded her of her mother, she stood up and headed towards her room, searching for some clothes to wear. "What time does it end at?"

"Well what time is it now?" She was mainly asking this question to herself, but it always helped her focus if she said her questions aloud. Sango let her gaze land on the clock above the stove reading the bright green numbers. "Its 2:23 now so it'll end at about… Five something?"

"Okay. Good, my mom wanted me to come visit her at six so that'll work."

After she finished getting ready, Kagome and Sango hurried out to there car. Kagome bit her lip slightly, knowing that after the movie she probably wouldn't be able to sleep for about a week or so. But… Oh well.


	2. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

**Letters of Death**

_Chapter Two: And So It Begins_

A familiar beeping sounded off in the apartment of a snoozing hanyou. No sooner than the alarm had gone off, had it been ended by a clawed hand which nearly shattered it with the brutal impact. The owner of this hand muttered something incoherent about how much 'his life sucked' before slowly rising from the bed.

He yawned and stretched out as he directed his gaze to the clock on his bed stand; 5:15. _'Joy',_ he thought, miserably. He was required to be at work by 6:45 so it gave him a decent amount of time to get ready. Though he hated getting up this early in the morning, InuYasha knew it was really the only way he'd be able to get by in life. There _was_ the possibility of him getting another job, but most people shunned hanyou and it was near impossible for him to. In fact, the only reason he'd gotten the job of a cop was Miroku's recommendation. His boss had soon grown to like the annoying hanyou, despite how bitterly he acted at moments. Anyway, being a cop required strength, and InuYasha had quite a lot of it, so Mr. Shikon wasn't planning on firing him any time soon.

After he'd taken a shower and gotten dressed, InuYasha began making his way outside and into his car. He banged on it's side with his fist, growling in irritation as it didn't immediately start up. "Damn worthless car," he mumbled under his breath. As it's motor finally began to rumble to life, he sighed in relief and began to drive to the police station.

--

Once he arrived, he entered and glanced around the room searching for familiar faces; Miroku was the first to catch his attention. He was forced not to gape in surprise to see that the pervert was actually _working_ and not checking out the latest porn sites. "Miroku? Are you feeling alright?" he asked, his tone full of mock-concern.

"Of course. Why _wouldn't_ I be? We get to watch after two _beautiful _young woman," Miroku answered, grinning.

"Two?" InuYasha questioned him. Mr. Shikon informed him that it was only that Kagome girl who was getting the death threats.

"Yes, two," he began, still beaming, "She's got a roommate."

"Keh," came the reply, while rolling his eyes. His next statement dripped with sarcasm, "I'm sure they'll just _love_ you. God, I feel sorry for them when _your_ shift comes up."

"Why, of course they'll love me! What's not to love?" As he asked this, he got a few dirty glances from various woman in the room.

InuYasha smirked slightly at the glares Miroku was receiving before grabbing a hold of his shoulder, pulling him into a standing position. "C'mon you idiot, we've gotta' introduce ourselves to them today."  
****

Back at Kagome's Apartment...

"Think they'll be cute?" Sango asked her roommate, grinning.

Kagome tossed her friend an amused glance. "Only one way to find out. They're suppose to be here any minute now."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Sango rushed over to it, jerking it open. She was the first to speak out of the four of them, "Hi! I'm Sango. And this is Kagome," she said, smiling.

Miroku grinned at her, and cupped Sango's hand into his own, "I'm Miroku," he voiced, his eyes sparkling at her, "It's a pleasure to meet you two _lovely _ladies."

"Oh, _please_," the hanyou mumbled.

It was soon apparent that InuYasha wouldn't have to ruin 'the moment' as Miroku was quite capable of doing that himself. A red hand print was soon planted on his face, and he stammered backwards.

"If you EVER do that again, you're going to be needing to protect YOURSELF and not KAGOME," Sango fumed, as she stormed over to the couch, taking a seat.

It took a lot of self control for Kagome not to chuckle at the bewildered look on Miroku's face. _'This is going to be an interesting experience...'_ she thought to herself.

"Anyway," Kagome began, "Come on in."

Once the two police were inside, she closed the door and locked it. As she turned around to face the two, she took a look at the one standing next to Miroku. She was slightly startled at what she saw at first, but was soon repressing a smile. It was quite obvious by now that he was a hanyou due to the silver hair and dog ears sitting on his head. To her, his look was anything but 'disturbing' as many other humans viewed him. She actually believed the dog ears gave him a _cute_ look. "And," she started, her voice somewhat trailing off, "I didn't catch your name."

"What's it to yuh'?" InuYasha voiced, crossing his arms in an arrogant manner.

"Well, I _would_ like to know of the man who's protecting me. You don't need to be such a jackass about it! All I did was ask your name! It's not like I _insulted _you or anything. I was just trying to be a little polite, you know! It wouldn't kill you if you attempted to be, too!" Kagome yelled at the jerk, obviously pissed off that he was being so stubborn about such a simple thing.

Sango looked up from her seat on the couch, surprised that Kagome had gotten that upset so quickly. He'd only said four words, yet she was taking it pretty seriously. _'This,' _she thought, sighing, _'is going to be one _hell _of a time. If she gets pissed off _this _easily by the guy, I can't wait to see her reaction if he ever begins to act like a _complete _jerk.'_

As InuYasha merely gave off a 'keh' in reply, Miroku cut in, "Um... His name is InuYasha. You'll have to forgive him. He can act like a real bastard sometimes."

Kagome grumbled to herself and nodded at the lecher, accepting the explanation for now.

"Way to overreact, wench. If I'm going to be here watching over your ungrateful ass, you better show a little damn respect for me! Don't gotta' be bitchy over minor things, idiot." Although InuYasha was a bit late with the comeback, Kagome reacted to it fiercely. Words could no longer put this idiot to rest.

So, instead of vocalizing the remainder of the argument, Kagome trudged over to him and gave him a slap much more forceful than the one Sango had given out. This earned a shocked stare from the other three.

InuYasha bit back a growl, attempting to hold it in his throat, but it fought it's way out, and he was soon growling at the human wench in front of him. "What the _hell_ was that for, you bitch? No wonder someone wants you dead! I don't blame the poor bastard! God only _knows_ what you did to drive him insane!"

This caught Kagome off guard. Was he actually trying to pin the blame that someone was trying to kill her, on _her?_ Just who the hell did this guy think he was? "_What?_ How the _hell_ could anyone be as insensitive as you are? Look, you cruel bastard, if you keep this up, you're going to be sleeping on the floor during your shift. I could probably even get your pay cut in half for this!"

Before the argument between them could last any longer, Sango decided to make herself known in the room once again, "Um... Let's... Show them the room they'll be using on the night shift, okay?" At this, she would stand up, latching onto Kagome's wrist, and tug her into a room, expecting the two cops to follow.

InuYasha muttered something about 'fucked up wenches who needed to learn their place', before following the two into the room. It wasn't so bad. Certainly it was better than what he was used to. The bed looked much softer than what he had to sleep on. At least _all_ of this ordeal wouldn't be so horrible.

Miroku stepped in behind the hanyou and voiced his thoughts, "Awe... Do I _have_ to sleep here when I'm on the night shift? I'd much rather stay in bed with you two lovely ladies... After all, what if the person tries to kill you while you're sleeping?"

Sango, again, gaped at him, wondering just how this man had ever gotten hired to protect a woman. This was one screwed up world they lived in.

Before Sango had the chance to slap him, InuYasha whacked him on the back of his head with a fist, glowering down at the perverted man. Miroku was soon after to stagger backwards before toppling onto the ground, unconscious.

When he noticed the shocked looks on the woman's faces, he rolled his eyes. "This ain't anything unusual... He'll be up in a couple minutes."

_'Well,'_ Kagome thought, staring down at Miroku, _'At least I know this jerk can protect me.'_


End file.
